


Celebrating Victory

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick isn't happy having to dress up for his husband's victory celebration - but how can he not go when Lester is now Prime Minister - but he much prefers their private celebration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrating Victory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slashybits](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Slashybits).



> For Slashybits' birthday back in 2009.
> 
> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

Nick shifted uncomfortably at the table. His tie was too tight and the monkey suit he had been forced to wear just didn't feel right.

He almost jumped when a hand stroked his leg and he heard his lover's voice. “Sit still, will you Nick.” James' voice lowered to a whisper. “Be good and you can fuck me when we get back home.”

Nick swallowed hard at the image of James laid out in front of him, his firm arse ready and waiting for him. He bit back a moan as he shifted, his trousers suddenly far too tight. _Damn it, James. Why did you have to put that thought into my head?_ Nick dropped a napkin into his lap, hoping it would hide the growing bulge. _Oh, you are so going to get it, James. I going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to sit down tomorrow._ Nick grinned, _Be interesting to see how you explain that to the cabinet._

Nick noticed the questioning eyebrow James raised and he leaned over towards him. Making sure he was not overheard and that his hand masked his mouth, Nick whispered. “I do hope you aren't planning on sitting down tomorrow.”

James grinned back at him. “I can change my plans.”

Applause sounded and interrupted their conversation. As James stood up, Nick felt James' hand trail across his back and then his lover was up on the stage. Smiling and nodding his thanks to the loyal party members, he began his speech.

Nick relaxed and smiled as he watched his lover. Who would ever have thought he'd be married to the country's new Prime Minister? It was certainly something to celebrate, both here in public and far more noisily in private later. Far more noisy and much more pleasurable.

***

Yanking the tie free, Nick threw it disgustedly on to the table.

His lover snorted as he disrobed. “You do know you will be wearing those more now, don't you?”

Nick sighed. “The things I do for you.”

James grinned. “Such hardship.”

“I'll show you hard, James.” 

James licked his lips, his eyes darkening with desire as he looked at Nick, before he knelt on the bed. “Let me feel you.”

Nick grabbed the lube and quickly coated his fingers. He pushed two fingers roughly into James and felt him convulse at their entry.

When James pushed back against him and moaned, Nick couldn't wait any longer. He grabbed James' hips and shoved inside in one push. He didn't even wait for James to adjust to the intrusion, but began to thrust immediately. Short, hard thrusts that speared James' prostate as Nick rammed deep into his lover.

James was moaning and groaning beneath him and pushing back for more and then coming, sounding like he'd been gutted.

Nick continued to pound inside the convulsing arse as it squeezed him tightly, then he groaned deeply and emptied himself inside his lover.

Nick rested his whole body weight on James as he regained his breath. “Oh, by the way, love, congratulations on becoming Prime Minister.”

James' laughter drew a moan from Nick as it squeezed his cock. “I think I prefer this celebration to the official one, love.”

“I know I do.”


End file.
